The Sacrifice
by Jake The Prince of Monsters
Summary: Jake Fuller, the son of Typhon, is back for another summer at Camp Half Blood. (hopefully he won't destroy it this time) But when the camp oracle, Rachel Dare, goes missing, Jake must go on a quest to find her. However, he gets more than he bargained for when he meets someone from his past. What does this certain person have in store for Jake? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before reading this story, I would strongly recommend reading my previous work, The Prince of Monsters. Otherwise, this story won't make much sense. **

**Also, I'm not Rick Riordan and don't own most of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

J  
A  
K  
E

The previous summer of my life had been pretty crazy.

First, I found out that my father was Typhon, the father of all monsters. That (kinda) made me a demigod. After slowly discovering more and more of my powers and abilities, I was kicked out of a training camp for demigods for something I didn't do. I got angry and waged war on the camp. After a crushing defeat, the camp surrendered. My best friend, who helped me take over, then disobeyed my orders and almost had Percy Jackson, who'd grown to be a true friend, executed. I waited until the last second, but finally made the right choice and killed the executioner, the Minotaur. I then helped the surviving demigods escape and singlehandedly fought against the army I'd assembled. I was loosing the battle when my "friend" started taunting me, talking about how he'd kill everyone in the camp. I lost it and unleashed my full fury, which involved me temporally turning into a small dragon-like monster. I used up all of my energy to completely destroy the camp and everything in it, including myself. Hades allowed me to live, only because I'd killed myself in order to save his son. The camp let me to stay because they felt guilty for kicking me out of in the first place (among other things) and owed their lives to me.

Now, I was back home in my tiny Texas town with less than a thousand people.  
I got a job at a grocery store in the next town over and had saved up enough money to buy a black 1965 Mustang Fastback. It was old and worn out when I first got it, but I managed to restore it back to its former glory.

Everyone at school still avoided me like the plague because of my blood red, snake-like eyes (courtesy of my father) but I didn't care anymore. They could think whatever they wanted, I knew who I was. Besides, I now had a gorgeous daughter of Apollo named Madison Fields as a girlfriend. Evidently, the school freak and one of the most popular girls here being in a relationship caused more drama than I'd like. Her "friends" constantly tried to break us up to save her social status while the guys in the school tried to scare me away.

Luckily, Madison was kind enough to ignore her friends and love me for who I was and what I did rather than what others thought about me. As for the guys, teenage boys with acne and bad body odor aren't _nearly_ as intimidating as an army of the darkest monsters from greek mythology.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back and better than ever! I've got a whole new plot line and can't wait to get started! This is just the prologue so prepare yourself for a whole new thrill ride through a portion of my completely ludicrous mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

J  
A  
K  
E

There were only two week of school left and both Madison and I were excited about going back to Camp Half Blood. We were talking about it outside of her AP chemistry class when one of the boys from the school came up to us.

"Jake Fuller, you just don't get it, do you?" The boy asked.

His name was Bryce, an arrogant varsity football player, meaning that our small Texas town loved him. He was a large carrot top with beady brown eyes and an almost perfectly squared head.

"I'm afraid I don't, Bryce." I said as I scanned the hallway. We were the only ones here, meaning that if it came down to a fight, no one would see who threw the first punch.

"Maybe you should explain what your talking about." I said.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about." He said with a crooked smile as he cracked his knuckles.

I did know what he was talking about. About a month ago he approached me and told me to break up with Madison or he'd bash my face in.

His whole thought process was that once I broke her heart, he'd be the shoulder to cry on. Not a terrible plan, but he didn't realize how stubborn I was. There was no way in hell I'd ever hurt Madison like that.

"Maybe you should try and jog my memory." I said coldly.

"Jake." Said Madison in an irritated tone. "Please don't do this. You've gone the entire school year without getting into a fight, don't do it now."

I stepped down and turned away from Bryce.

Bryce laughed and threw a punch at the back of my head. I felt a slight tingle run up my spine as my body alerted me of the danger and turned around in time to catch the punch in the palm of my hand. I then squeezed his fist, hard, almost breaking his fingers. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his wrist with his free hand trying to pull his hand free. In response, I tightened my grip.

"Jake, please let go." Said Madison.

I looked into her eyes for a moment before letting go of Bryce's hand and gently taking hers.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

I smiled and kissed her nose.

"I need to get to class." I said in a loving tone. "I'll see you after."

"Okay, love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said before I kissed her again and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Seems like Madison has Jake whipped! But I wonder if any one really has control over Jake... *Cough* *Cough* thatwasforeshadowing *Cough* **

**So after just posting the epilogue I have two followers! I find that amazing! **

**Y'all know the drill. Review and I'll update sooner, blah blah blah**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

J  
A  
K  
E

As much as I hated to admit it, I was whipped. Madison had compleat control over me and there was nothing I could do about it. Anything she wanted, I gave her without question.

I really need to get my spine back. I thought as I walked to my English class.  
My English class was boring as usual. Being both dyslexic and ADHD, like most demigods, most of my classes were boring. Especially when you already know the material.

For our final lesson of the year, we were reading some of Homer, the greek poet's, work.

After living through it, I had a bit of knowledge on the subject. The biggest problem was that my teacher knew nothing. My teacher, Ms. Palmer, was a rather young woman and this was her first year teaching here. She had brown hair with blue eyes and was very pretty but, like I said, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Demigods were the children of mortals and gods." She explained. "It was primarily Zeus who had these children. The other gods usually didn't have such affairs."

I laughed once from my spot in the back.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Palmer said in a sharp tone. "Mr. Fuller, would you like to say something?"

"Yeah, I would." I said as I sat up in my desk. "Zeus' wife is, or _was_, the goddess of marriage, so Zeus defiantly didn't get out that much. The other gods could have got out and had children much easier than Zeus could. Zeus' kids are just the most famous because he's is the king of the gods."

"Well that's an interesting new thought process, but there aren't very many stories about other demigods." She said.

"Whatever." I said as a leaned back in my desk.

"Anyways, Hercules was one of Zeus' children. " She continued. "He was regarded as a hero and a celebrity of his time, like Brad Pitt or Adam Levine. He was loved by everyone and adored by women."

_He was an arrogant bastard who murdered his family and was rewarded by becoming a god._ I thought to myself.

The class continued on like that until the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch.  
I stood up to leave, but Mrs. Palmer stopped me.

"Jake, you seem to get easily offended with these greek myths." She said. "Why is that?"

"I'm part greek." I said truthfully. "When you talk about it, your talking about my ancestor and my family takes its heritage very seriously."

"Okay." She said skeptically but quickly changed to a more cheerful tone. "I'm part greek too. One half on my father's side, what about you?"

"Same." I said.

"Isn't your girlfriend, Madison, part greek too?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I lied. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew for a fact that something was wrong.

I quickly sniffed the air. Because I was technically a monster, I had heightened senses which allowed me to see, hear, and smell things that other people couldn't. I was trying to find out if there was anything out of the ordinary with Ms. Palmer, but could only smell her extremely strong perfume.

"Okay." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Well, you should probably go to lunch. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

I quickly walked out of the room and found my empty lunch table. A few minutes went by before Madison sat down next to me.

"Something's up." I said quietly. "We need to leave for camp sooner than we were planning."

"Why?" She asked me, making sure to keep her voice down. "What did you find out?"

"Ms. Palmer seems a bit too interested in our heritage." I said. "I'm not sure why, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Did you try and get her scent?" She asked.

"Can't." I said. "Too much perfume, which makes me that much more nervous."

"Okay." She said. "We'll call Percy tonight."

With that, we both ate our lunch and continued on throughout the school day.

* * *

After school, I drove over to Madison's house. Her mother answered the door and warmly invited me inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Fields." I said.

"Jake, I've told you at least a million times, call me Jennifer!" She said. "We're practically family!"

"Okay, I'll try." I said shyly.

I was new to this whole relationship thing and wasn't use to being so openly accepted by anyone. So it was a foreign idea takes call my girlfriend's mother by her first name.

"Where's Madison?" I asked.

"In her room." She said. "Wait in the living room and I'll go get her."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I walked into the living room.

Mrs. Fields may like me, but that doesn't mean that she trusts me alone with her daughter in a bedroom. So, Madison's bedroom was strictly off limits along with any other bedroom we may encounter.

I sat down on the sofa in the living room once again. I'd been in the room many times now but it always surprised me how bright it was.

The room had a massive window on the west wall so the sun would shine through all afternoon. The walls were all painted white which reflected the sunlight making the room seem even brighter and there were multiple glass ordainments around the room which were placenta in just a way to where they'd catch the sunlight and give the illusion of glowing.

Madison walked in, sat next to me on the couch and kissed me on the cheek. I awkwardly sat there as her mother watched.

"You got the drachmas?" She asked.

"Yep." I said as I pulled five drachmas from my pocket. "Where's the prism?"

"Right here." She said as she grabbed a prism off of the end table next to her and angled it to where it would make a rainbow.

I threw one of the coins into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"Iris." I said. "Hear my prayer. Deliver a message to Percy Jackson in New York."

The rainbow shimmered and Percy came into focus. He was in the middle of a battle with a harpy. The harpy swooped down at him but Percy rolled out of the way. The harpy hit the ground and Percy quickly killed the creature.

"Percy." I said.

"Oh, hey Jake. Hi Madison. How have the two of you been?" He asked casually.

"Pretty good. What was that about?" Said Madison as she pointed at the pile of monster dust behind Percy.

"Oh, the usual. Lunch lady turns out to be a monster, threaten to eat me, then attacks." He said simply.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt." I said.

"So why'd you call?" He asked.

"I think my English teacher may try to kill us in the near future." I said.

"Fun." Said Percy in a flat tone. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday." Said Madison.

"Okay." Said Percy. "I don't have class or work on Friday. I'll come by then around noon."

"See ya then." I said.

"Don't die." He said as he swiped his hand thought the image and ended the call.

"Wise words." Said Madison.

"Words to live by." I said.

She rolled her eyes at my joke and we walked out of the house.

"Mom!" Madison shouted from the door. "Were going to get something to eat!"  
"Be safe!" He mother shouted from another room. "And don't do anything you'll regret in nine months!"

"Mom!" Madison shouted in shock.

"I'm sorry but it's good advice!" He mom shouted.

"Bye!" Madison shouted back as she closed the front door.

I walked over to my car and opened her door for her. She crawled in and sat down. I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.  
"I don't think I'll ever get use to your mom." I said.

"Neither do I." She said.

I pulled out of her driveway and drove to the city so we could eat.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... I didn't think I was stupid enough to post the same chapter twice... But apparently I am. **

**So, here's the next chapter! I wonder who Ms. Palmer really is. **

**Not really! I already know who she is! It's you who has to wonder! **

**Muhahahahaha! **

***Gollum voice* Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

J  
A  
K  
E

The next day I got up and went to school like always, but today I was on guard. I still wasn't sure what it was, but something was _seriously_ wrong.

Once at the school, I got even more nervous. I could smell multiple demigods but I couldn't see any of them. On top of that, I felt eyes on me for the whole day. I was walking Madison to her next class when I finally saw one of them.

It was a man in his mid twenties. I could tell by the distinct smell of grapes that he was a son of Dionysus. He had curly black hair with purple eyes and was dressed as a janitor. He kept his eyes on Madison as I walked her to her next class.

I didn't know what he was thinking so I glared at him and protectively put an arm around Madison.

He looked me in the eyes for a moment before continuing to mop the floors.

"What's wrong?" Asked Madison.

"Nothing." I said, still watching the demigod.

"Don't lie to me." She said.

"Okay." I said. "That janitor is a son of Dionysus and he keeps looking at you. There's other demigods around but I can't see them."

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"Hope that they keep their distance." I said. "You have your bow, right?"

"Yes, stupid." She said. "It's exactly like your sword."

While I was in a mild coma last summer, Madison had her bow and quiver enchanted.

Now, all she had to do was click a pen and her bow would grow out of it while her quiver simply materialized on her back. Her quiver was also enchanted to never run out of arrows.

"I know." I said. "I'm just worried about you. Those Dionysus kids are completely unpredictable. I don't know what he's planning."

"Hey, I'll be fine." She said as she kissed me. "But for now, you need to get to class."

"Alright." I said with a small smile. "I'll see you in a few."

* * *

The next class went by as slowly as possible. I couldn't stop thinking about the other demigods running around the school. They were here for a reason, but I didn't have any idea _what_ that reason could be.

_They're here for Madison._ I thought. _But why?_

When the dismissal bell rang I practically sprinted out of the class room and towards Madison's room.

When I got to her hallway I saw the janitor demigod talking to her.

I slowed down and started moving up behind him as quietly as I could. Once I was close enough, I started listening to the conversation.

"He's going to kill you!" The man said quietly but urgently. "Were your only chance!"

"In case you didn't hear me the _first_ time, he saved my life!" Said Madison angrily. "I think I'll take my chances."

"He's obviously using you." Said the man. "Do you really trust a monster with your life?"

"He's a bigger man than you are." Said Madison coldly. "He saved hundreds of demigods without a second thought, you kill the ones that you don't agree with!"

"We kill the ones that try to oppose us!" He said. "And right now that's you!"

"Well then I guess you'll have to kill me." She said.

"As much as I want to, I can't." Said the man as he glared at Madison. "We need more people to join, so you're coming with me!"

Hd then forcefully grabbed her left wrist. I moved in to attack the man, but Madison beat me to it.

With her free hand, she punched the man in the throat, spun around and slammed her right elbow into the man's gut, then used her left hand, still being held, to flip him over her and onto his back. The man laid there for a moment before Madison walked away.

I hadn't even noticed, but the hallway had cleared out, making me the only one who saw Madison take down the grown man in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could fight like that." I said in amazement as I walked over to her.

"I don't need you for _everything_." She said.

"But you still need me." I joked.

"Of course." She said sweetly.

"He's got you fooled pretty bad, doesn't he?" A woman said from behind me.

I spun around to face the voice and saw Ms. Palmer. Behind her were eight demigods, each one had a different scent and a weapon.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out my zippo lighter, and flicked it open. The lighter grew into a familiar three foot long silver blade with a black hilt that settled perfectly into my hand. I quickly looked behind me and noticed that Madison had her bow out and had an arrow nocked.

"Okay, enough is enough." I said. "Who the hades are you people?"

"For _your_ kind, we're a nightmare." Said one of the male demigods in the back.

"That doesn't help me any." I said.

"You're good with the mist, I'll give you that." Said one of the women. "You even taught yourself how to use a sword, but that's not good enough. We know exactly what you are."

The way that she spoke pissed me off even more than I already was. She used that voice that was extremely sarcastic, like you use with a small child that thinks they just did something amazing when they actually just did something extremely simple for the hundredth time.

"Could you please tell me." I said in an irritated voice. "Because I honestly have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh, Jake, or whatever you really are, we know that your a monster on the hunt for a meal." Said Ms. Palmer. "I just don't understand why you haven't taken the opportunity yet. You've had all year and your prey doesn't even know what you are."

"The only 'prey' I see is right in front of me." I said angrily. "Now tell what your talking about!"

"Poor creature, smart enough to trick a demigod into thinking that it's a human that cares yet it's too stupid to figure out what we are." Said one of the women.

"Enough games, damn it!" I shouted.

"We're monster hunters, you twit." Said Ms. Palmer. "Which makes _you_ our most recent target."

* * *

**A/N: Monster hunters? What? This isn't looking to good for Jake who technically ****_is_**** a monster. And what was with that one guy getting all grabby with Madison? **

**All will be revealed! Eventually...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think about this little plot twist! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

J  
A  
K  
E

"Monster hunters?" I asked in confusion. "Like the hunters of Artemis?"

"Who?" One of them asked.

"Are you serious right now?" Asked Madison. "Immortal women who travel the world with Artemis, hunting monsters down. You really don't know about them?"

"No." Said Ms. Palmer. "But they sound like possible allies."

"No, there's men in your group." I said. "They hate men in general. Trust me."

"Well, I suppose that we are like them in a way, only we make sure to kill every monster we encounter." One of them said as he lunged at me with two short swords.

Madison quickly fired her arrow and hit him in the leg. He fell at my feet and I kicked him in the head, knocking him out but not killing him.

"Wait." I said. "If you don't know about the hunters, then do you know about Camp Half Blood?"

"Camp Half Blood?" One of them asked.

"Of for Zeus sakes." I said under my breath. "The camp that protects any and all demigods and trains them to use their powers to properly defend themselves against monsters."

"Now you're just making things up." Said one of the women.

"Oh my gods." Said Madison "Jake, I think they're serious."

"So do I." I said. "Let me ask y'all a question."

"We don't answer to monsters!" Said Ms. Palmer. "Allen!"

Another man, this one in his forties, slashed at me with a long sword. I blocked his attack and disarmed him. I then slammed the hilt of my sword into his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"Who's each of your parents?" I asked.

"Like we would know!" One of the remaining men shouted. "Only Zeus' kids get claimed! Do you realize how rare it is for anyone else to get claimed?"

"It really _isn't_ that rare." I said. "I know a couple hundred demigods who know who their parent is."

"Liar!" Shouted one of them. "There's barely any demigods in the world, yet alone a few hundred!"

"You're all delusional." Said Madison. "Just last year there was a major battle between demigods and monsters."

"Now you want us to believe that monsters are smart enough to assemble an army?" Asked Ms. Palmer.

"I'm getting tired of this crap." I groaned. "Can we just fight them now?"

"Yeah." Said Madison. "Go for it. I'll be back here."

"Thank you." I said as I charged the group of demigods.

I swept one of their legs out from underneath them then kicked them in the head, knocking them out. I then blocked two different attacks before punching one of them in the jaw. They fell to the ground and I kicked the other one behind the knee cap. They fell to their knees and I slammed my knee into their face.

_Only five left._ I thought.

A man lunged at me but I side stepped the attack and punched him in the back of the head where his skull meets his spine. I then flame jumped behind the remaining four and quickly took out three of them before they knew what was going on.

Ms. Palmer was the only one left.

"I don't get you." She said as she circled around me. "You're a monster, a powerful one at that, yet you haven't killed any of us. Why?"

"Why would I want to?" I asked. "What would I gain from killing you?"

"I don't know!" She shouted. "I'm not the monster here!"

"You're attacking children for no reason and you say that I'm the monster?" I asked. "Genetically, I'm a mortal child of Typhon, so yes, technically I'm a monster, but I haven't done anything aggressive towards you all year. So why do you want me dead?"

"To save Madison, the girl your trying to kill!" She shouted.

"If I wanted to kill her, I've had plenty of chances." I said.

"It's true, we've been alone more than a _few_ times." Said Madison as she casually leaned against the wall.

Ms. Palmer looked extremely confused.

"Ma'am, I don't know what pushed you to do this, but please leave me alone." I said. "I don't really like fighting for no reason."

I focused on my sword turning back into a lighter and it shrunk down. I slipped it into my pocket and turned around to face Madison. I started walking towards her when I felt a tingle in my spine. That was how my body informed me of danger.

I spun around to face Ms. Palmer but wasn't fast enough. She was already to close to me and was in the middle of an attack. I braced for impact, but at the very last second an arrow lodged itself in Ms. Palmer's shoulder.

She staggered back in pain. I took advantage of her pain and slugged her in the face. She fell on her back and I kicked her underneath the chin, knocking her head into the ground.

"I think that makes us even." Said Madison jokingly.

"I think you're right." I said. "I _also_ think that we're late for class."

"Crap." She said. "My mom is going to kill me for being late."

"She can only kill you if your alive." I said as I took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You stole that from a car commercial." She said flatly.

"Your point is?" I asked playfully.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"You just want to blow the rest of the day off?" I asked.

"Where would we even go?" She asked.

"Not sure." I said. "I was thinking about a joyride."

"No. We should really get to class." She said with a hint of disappointment.

Madison always liked going on little joyrides, especially when I would take the top off but she liked the idea of college more.

"Okay." I said. "But shouldn't we do something about Ms. Palmer?"

We looked at the injured demigods on the floor.

"Yeah." She said. "_You_ should defiantly hide them."

"Aren't you going to help?" I asked.

"You're the one they were trying to kill." She said. "That means that they're _your_ responsibility."

With that she walked off to her class leaving me with ten unconscious demigods to deal with.

* * *

**A/N: I think I kept y'all waiting long enough, so here's the next chapter! **

**Now for the bad news... between school, my guitar, this, and trying to beat Assassin's Creed IV, I just don't have enough time in the day, so I'm quitting fanfiction for good...**

**JK! I'm not a douche like that! I probably had y'all going! I wish I could have seen your faces! **

**I'll probably post the next chapter sometime this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

J  
A  
K  
E

Hiding ten unconscious demigods? Not easy.

Luckily, the janitors' closet was unlocked, so I simply threw Ms. Palmer and her friends in there before running to my next class.

When I opened the door, the entire class looked at me like I'd just killed a puppy.

"Jake." Said my history teacher, Coach Hudson. "Where have you been?"

"I was helping Mrs. Palmer." I said. "Didn't she email you?"

"No, she didn't." He said.

"Well, she told me that she would." I lied.

"Okay, then." He said. "Please take your seat."

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at my desk while Coach Hudson started talking about the industrial revolution.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and there were rumors that Ms. Palmer had unexpectedly quit.

That was fine with me. It was one less lunatic I'd have to deal with.

* * *

The next day, Madison and I didn't go to school. We simply stayed at her house, waiting for Percy to show up.

It was about noon when he got finally got here. I caught his scent and walked over to one of the windows to look for him. He was in a chariot, pulled by two pegasus. He circled around Madison's house a few times before he landed in the street. The pegasus then pulled the chariot into the driveway. Percy stepped out, walked up to the door, and knocked.

Mrs. Fields answered the door and let Percy inside. He smiled at me and Madison as he walked into the living room.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I reached down and picked up my duffle bag.

"Good." He said.

Madison hugged her mother and said goodbye before she picked up her bag and followed me and Percy outside to the chariot.

We all piled in and Percy cracked the reins. The pegasus took off and rose into the sky.

I still hadn't gotten use to flying, even though I had wings. I was always worried that Zeus would zap me into ashes, so I stayed on the ground as much as possible.

Percy said that he could only fly with a pegasus because Poseidon created horses. My father didn't create anything friendly or helpful, so I didn't have any safety cushion.

When we finally made it to New York, Madison's face was painted with excitement and she was starring at me intently.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She said casually.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're lying." I said simply.

"No I'm not." She said defensively.

"That's another lie." I said.

"Okay, fine." She said. "Some of the people at camp decided to surprise you with something, but I'm not going to tell you what."

* * *

We landed at Camp Half Blood and climbed out of the chariot. Before I could even do anything, Percy pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and blindfolded me.

I reached for the bandana but someone quickly swatted my hand away.

"No peaking." Said Madison.

"Fine." I said.

They then spun me around a few times before leading me off.

The walk wasn't very long, after a few minutes we stopped.

"Okay." Said Percy. "Take off the blindfold."

I reached for the bandana covering my eyes and pulled it down.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said in amazement.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry about how long this chapter took me... My iPad crashed and my computer is a pile of schist so I couldn't get any work done. I got my iPad back today and everything I'd written so far was gone, so I had to start back up from scratch... Again I'm really sorry about this... But I'm not sorry about leaving you in a cliffhanger! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

J  
A  
K  
E

What I saw shocked me. It was a new cabin, painted red and had thin, bone pillars holding supporting it.

Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and Madison were all standing on the porch with massive smiles on their faces.

I walked up to the cabin and saw a placard over the door.

"ο πρίγκιπας των τεράτων." I read aloud. "The Prince of Monsters."

"We wanted you to have a place of your own." Said Piper. "So while we were rebuilding, we decided to add an extra cabin for you."

"I designed it myself." Said Annabeth. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get drakon ribs for exterior supports."

"Neither would you!" Said Jason. "It was me, Percy, and Leo who did all the work!"

"Oh, shut up, Jason." Said Annabeth. "You know good and well that I saved your butt at _least_ six times."

"You're impossible." Said Jason.

I slowly opened the door to my cabin, not sure what to expect. I felt like one of the people on Extreme Makeover Home Edition as I walked in. The cabin had a full size bed against the back wall and like the exterior, the bed frame was made of monster bone. There was a couch on the left wall with a coffee table in front of it and a bathroom to the right. The walls were painted a simple black, but all the furniture made the room less oppressive.

"Y'all didn't have to do this." I said. "I was fine at the Hermes cabin."

"Chiron said that he wanted you as a councilor." Said Percy. "So he was all for getting you a cabin."

"Wait, I'm a councilor now?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep." Said Annabeth. "Your the eldest member of this cabin. That means you have to go to all the meetings, pick your own capture the flag allies, and if the need arises, be a war leader."

"Wow." I said as I sat down on the bed. "Thank you. All of you."

They all said your welcome and left except for Madison.

"Don't think that you're going to get anything just because you have your own place now." She said with a taunting smile.

I just rolled my eyes and she laughed before she left as well.

_My own cabin._ I thought as I laid back on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: So it was a new cabin specifically for Jake. Not bad. I know that this chapter is short but I can't help but like it, especially Madison's little tease there at the end. **

**Review it up. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

J  
A  
K  
E

For the rest of the week, more and more campers started showing up. By Friday the camp was half full. New campers and old campers both were coming from all over America.

Training started up and everyone started getting to work.

I was walking to the mess hall one day when a blond kid guy with grey eyes came up to me.

I sniffed the air and caught his scent.

_Athena_. I thought as he walked up to me.

I'd gotten considerably better at figuring out someone's parent from their scent, I practiced whenever I could, even if it was obvious.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Malcolm, head of the Athena cabin."

"No you're not." I said as I raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Annabeth is."

"Not anymore." He said with a thin smile.

I took the comment as a threat towards Annabeth. I quickly hooked my middle and index fingers around his collarbone and pulled him down. With my right hand I whipped out my lighter and it grew into a sword. I held my sword tip it his throat.

"Tell me the truth now." I said coldly. "Who the hades are you?"

"I-I'm telling the truth!" He said quickly. "A-Annabeth is to old now! She's an adult! S-she can't even stay in the cabin anymore so I-I'm in charge now!"  
I eyed him cautiously before willing my sword to shrink back down and letting go of him.

"Okay." I said. "Sorry about that, I just thought you were threatening her and... reacted."

"Well I'm glad to see that my sister has some protective friends." He said as he rubbed the area where I grabbed him. "I was going to ask if you'd picked a side yet for capture the flag, we could use another good leader."

"I haven't actually." I said. "Who's on your side so far?"

"Jason and Piper, the Hermes cabin, and the Nike cabin. That's all so far." He said confidently.

"Dude, you literally have Victory on your team, I'll defiantly join." I said.

"Perfect." He said with a thin smile. "I'm glad that you're on our side."

"Same here." I said as I shook his hand, and created my first alliance.

I let go of his hand and walked continued towards the the mess hall.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, but I didn't have my own table yet so I ended up sitting with the Hermes kids.

Everyone made casual small talk about their school year and all the pranks they pulled to make the teacher's life a living hell.

Everyone finished lunch and I went to the practice arena. That's where I found Percy explaining some sword techniques to some of the new campers.

"Hey, Jake." He shouted. "Could you come here for a second?"

"What do you need?" I asked as I walked over to Percy.

"It's difficult to explain this part without a partner, can you take up a defensive stance?" He asked.

I pulled out my zippo lighter and flicked it open. It grew into the three foot long sword that I'd gotten use to holding. I took up a defensive stance.

"Does everyone see where his feet are?" Percy asked the group.

They nodded and murmured a yes.

"Now watch." Said Percy as he struck down at me.

I instinctively lifted my sword and blocked the attack.

"Did everyone see how he lowered his head slightly as he lifted his arms and how he changed which foot was in front of him?" Said Percy.

Again, everyone nodded and murmured.

Percy and I continued on like that for about an hour. We would have gone longer, but some of the Aphrodite girls entered the practice arena and started watching, because of this, Percy and I naturally stared flirting from a distance. That wouldn't have been a problem, but when Madison walked in and saw me, she pulled me out of there by the ear.

"Ow! Stop! Gah!" I said as she pulled me out of the practice arena with, literally, everyone laughing.

Once outside, she threw me against a wall.

"What the hades was that, Jake?!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?" I said, keeping my voice calm. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Yes you were!" She shouted again. "I saw you in there, flirting up a storm!"

"Yeah, just flirting!" I said with my temper starting to flair. "You know that I'd _never_ do anything like that to you!"

"It's just that you even thought about them like that!"

"So I can't think that certain girls are cute?! You do the same thing with guys, why is this any different!?"

"Because I never do anything! I just say that they're cute and leave it at that!"

"You're really this damn upset over me strutting past some Aphrodite girls?!"

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Gods of Olympus! I'm done!" I said as I turned and walked away.

"Where the hades are you going?" She shouted. "We're not done with this conversation!"

"We are for now!" I shouted back as I walked away towards my cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no... N-no... Anything but this! N-not... *whispers* relationship issues...**

**Lets face facts, it was going to happen sooner or later.**

**So tell me who you agree with. Was Jake's flirting innocent fun or does Madison have every right to be angry? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

J  
A  
K  
E

It's not like I was making out with them! I thought to myself. Doesn't she trust me?

I was on my way to my cabin when a random guy walked up to me. I sniffed the air but couldn't figure out who his parent was.

He was rather scrawny with brown hair in a fohawk style and green eyes.

"What's wrong, man?" He asked me.

"Piss off." I snapped in response.

"Girl troubles?" He asked.

"Well aren't you a little detective?" I asked him in a condescending tone.

"Take it easy, dude!" He said as he put his hands up and spread his fingers out.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed off right now." I said sharply.

"So what's the problem?"

"My girlfriend, Madison, just saw me "flirting" with some Aphrodite girls, but all I did was give them a head nod and wink, things like that." I said angrily.

"Wow, she sounds kinda bitchy." He said.

I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked him in a low voice.

I may be madder than all of hell at Madison, but _no one_ calls her a bitch.

"Nothing." The boy said quickly. "But it seems like she's drama. I wouldn't want to deal with it."

I looked him up and down before continuing to my cabin.

* * *

Once inside I couldn't sit still. I was pacing around the room not sure what to do. It was driving me insane.

That one sentence kept repeating itself in my head.

"I wouldn't want to deal with it."

It took a while but I finally made my decision. I walked out of my cabin knowing exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

M  
A  
D  
I  
S  
O  
N

I was already furious at Jake but when he walked away from me like that, it made everything ten times worse.

Sure I knew that Jake would never do anything to hurt me like that on purpose, but he did.

Why doesn't he understand that he can't do that anymore? I thought as I walked to my cabin with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

As I was walking a boy with light brown hair and green eyes came up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." I said. "It's okay. Thanks, though."

"You sure?" He asked. "I'm a pretty good listener."

I paused for a moment and looked him over. He seemed okay, but there was something about him that threw me off and I wasn't sure it it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay." I said. "It's my boyfriend. He was flirting with some of the other campers but made sure to keep his distance and I saw him. Should I be mad about it?"

"Yeah, he sounds like a cheating bastard to me!" The boy said.

I wasn't sure if I should agree or disagree. One part of me wanted to defend Jake but another part agreed with this stranger.

"You deserve better." He said. "Save yourself from the heartache and break up with him. You shouldn't risk it."

"Maybe you're right." I said slowly.

"Take my advice." He said. "You deserve better than him."

"Thanks." I said as I turned around and started walking towards Jake's cabin.

_I do deserve better._ I thought. _I'm not about to have my heart broken like this._

I knew what I was going to do even if it was going to hurt.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to find Jake he was walking around with a look of determination on his face.

"Madison!" He shouted when he saw me.

We both started walking towards each other.

"I need to say something to you." I said.

"I need to say something first." He said firmly.

_So he agrees? _I thought. _This'll be easy then._

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked me in the eyes. I started coming up with smart ass things to say in response to him breaking up with me and prepared for the words that would undoubtedly sting.

* * *

**A/N: What?! Is this really the end for them? One big argument and this happens? D: **

**On a separate note, who the hades was that guy? **

**Tell me what you thing in the form of a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

M  
A  
D  
I  
S  
O  
N

He put a hand on each of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. As I looked back I was surprised to find that there was no anger, but he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't think that I did anything wrong, but if it upsets you then I swear on the Styx that it'll never happen again."

My anger started fading as he went on.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you like that either. So I'm sorry for that too. While I was on my way to my cabin someone said that they wouldn't want to deal with the you..." He started choking on his words and took a breath to calm himself down.

"But I do want to have to deal with you. I don't just want one part of you, I want every part of you. I want you when you're happy, sad, angry, frustrated, excited... I want _all_ of you, good and bad."

I didn't know how to react, I was still mad at him and wanted to end our relationship, but after that apology I wanted to forgive him with all my heart.

I ended up hugging him and burying my face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"I love you." I heard him whisper. It was something that he'd said to me a hundred times, but this time there was much more passion in the phrase. It made me feel as if I was the only thing he cared about.

"I love you too." I said back then looked up and kissed him.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me with a passion that I'd never seen before.

We broke for air and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were usually harsh and evil looking, but they were soft and warm. They were watching me in a loving and protective manner.

All of my anger had faded. I no longer wanted to leave him, I just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... really short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I think it's sweet. Plus, I just gave all the guys reading this story a script to follow for when they get in trouble with the GF. So your welcome.**

**I'll probably get the main plot started in the next chapter or two.**

**Until then, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

J  
A  
K  
E

I was beyond happy that Madison had accepted my apology. When I walked up to her, I could tell that she was still angry and that she was probably going to leave me, so I completely poured my heart out to her.

* * *

About a week after that, the rest of the campers showed up along with many new kids.

One day at lunch, Chiron made the announcement that everyone was waiting for, we were going to play capture the flag.

The entire camp got excited and rushed back to their cabins to draw up their final battle plans.

I simply walked to the Athena cabin to talk with Malcolm.

"Jake." He said with a smile when he answered his door. "Come inside, we were just talking about you."

I stepped into his cabin and saw multiple kids, each with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, running around with books and maps. Malcolm led me to a small table with a map of the woods laying on it.

He stood on one side of the table and I stood on the opposite side.

"As usual, the river will be the border." He said. "Last year, we usually had you sneak around and get the flag, but they'll expect that this time so you're going to be a distraction."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Lead a headstrong charge straight up the gut and push through their defenses. Once you do that, give a the command to split their forces in half and create a path straight through the fray."

"So I'm cutting their army in half then forcing them apart which allows one of our own to get to the flag without any resistance?" I asked.

"Exactly." He said as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Can you do it?"  
"It sounds easy enough." I said confidently.

"Good." He said. "But make sure that you watch out for the Apollo kids. This plan creates a gauntlet if we aren't careful."

"Were up against the Apollo cabin?" I asked in shock.

"Yep." He said. "Try and keep your girlfriend from causing trouble."

* * *

That evening, everyone was making final preparations for the game. I was suited up in the black armor I'd gotten from my father last year and was inspecting the large group that I'd be leading. It was the entire Ares, Hermes, and Nike cabins against Nico, the Apollo and Hephaestus kids with some minor cabins mixed in.

The bulk of our team was behind me as I waited for the conch to sound. When it did, we ran at full speed towards enemy territory.

We ran straight into the other team and started fighting. We were hacking and slashing at each other, but everyone was clearly holding back.

The two teams struggled for ground and no one was really winning until balls of fire started flying at my team.

Everyone was caught off guard my team started backing away.

_It's got to be a weapon that the Hephaestus kids made. _I thought as another fireball flew past me. _Too bad I'm fire proof._

I charged back in and the blasts started to focus on me. As I ran, I did my best to dodge the fire, trying to find the source. Eventually, I lost my footing and a blast flew straight at my head. I stuck out my hand and caught the ball as if it were nothing. I then willed the fire to disappear. It flicked around for a moment, as if it wasn't sure if it wanted to obey, but finally started to die out.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick." I heard someone say as the battle continued to rage around me.

I looked around and found the source of the voice. It was a very scrawny, Mexican looking boy with a curly mass of hair. He had a tool belt around his waist and held a small sledge hammed in his right hand.

"Here I was, thinking that I was special. That I was the only hot stuff in the camp." He said with a mischievous grin.

I raised an eyebrow at him and tightened my grip on my sword.

"That was you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yep. Pretty cool, right?" He said with a chuckle.

"I've seen better." I said with a shrug.

"But you haven't seen it all." He said as his entire body caught fire. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

I mimicked his trick and willed my own body to ignite. "Jake Fuller, son of Typhon."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... I'm a douche. Go ahead and say it. Making everyone wait this long for a new chapter and then the chapter being this crappy. I feel bad... But let me say this, writer's block ****_sucks! _****Like****_, a lot! _****Again****_, _****really sorry, but I'm back now! **


End file.
